This invention is a portable transparent display device. Conventional such devices are frequently provided with a pin or clasp for attachment to clothing of the wearer. Such devices are used to display photographs, slogans, messages and the like. Conventional devices either generally have relatively complex means for disassembly and insertion of the message or other matter displayed, or else require that the message be permanently affixed to the display device itself, thereby limiting the usefulness of the latter type of device to the particular message impressed thereon.